Back For More
by demonic girl
Summary: 2nd chapter redid completely Spike is sent back in time to save Faye. Now Spike can't shake this feelings. I know this has been done before but its going to be way different once Faye and Spike are together.I mean Faye as a teenager? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Angel's Request

Disclaimer: Do not own Cowboy Bebop… I know such a shame...hehe

A/n-Kind of a different kind of story I decided to write. I know ones of been like this before but I SWEAR its going to be much different. I plan on making really dramatic and a romance that um can't really be but you know plans never go as planned. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! K totally messed up the first and second chapters so I'm trying to fix it!

**Back for More**

**Unwanted Bargains**

"What? You're kidding right?" Spike couldn't help but laugh at what he was hearing. This was all to cliché. What with him dying and then finding himself in a little white box, about the size of a closet with some kind of angel figure in front of him. Of course the angel figure was just as typical as the white closet, wearing a white gown with long golden hair and white heavenly eyes. Her voice was like, well like angels. This isn't what Spike wanted his heaven to be like. He wanted his big screen television, lots of beer and cigarettes and lots of food. He wanted to be able to see Vicious burning in hell. Most of all he wanted his Julia next to him, not this imposter who is trying to condemn him back to earth to help the last person he wanted to see in his after life, Faye.

"So are you ready to go?" the angel practically sang out in her oh so holy voice.

"I rather burn in hell then go help the wench." He spat out while searching in all his pockets for his cigarette.

"I know you don't mean that." She now spoke as if she were a child scolding a young child for saying something outrageous. Spike cringed at her voice, he knew she was right. He didn't hate Faye, just didn't want to spend his after life with her, he wanted his Julia.

"Let's say I decide to go help her instead of taking that trip to hell. What do I get out of it?" questioned while arching a brow. He had given up searching for his cigarettes which he needed right now.

"Why your whole life from where you met Faye will be different because she would of died long ago." The angel smiled as she spoke.

"Wait a damn minute. That doesn't sound like I'm helping her very well then. I mean if she's dead and all." He said while eye this supposedly angel who was asking him to give up his after life with, Julia, and go kill his comrade, Faye. Spike thought this was one twisted angel. But she was offering him a deal where he and Julia would still be alive and maybe together.

"Don't be silly. She will live along full life during her lifetime and you on yours." She said while patting him on the back. Spike swatted her hands away.

"Don't touch me. And how do I know she wants that? I mean maybe she's happy the way she is?" Spike asked, staring down at the ground. There was something wrong with the deal, he just wasn't to sure what exactly.

"Spike you know better then that. She's miserable. She has a massive debt, no family, and just barely getting her memory back. Plus now she's losing you. That could devastate her, you know?" she said, still cheerful and smiley while still seeming concern.

Spike thought about this for while. This wasn't just his life he was messing with. It was Faye's life too. He didn't want to make it any worse for her.

"Fine, but she you promise she will live a full life, right?" he asked. He figured he really had no other option. The angel nodded her head 'yes' to his question.

"Are you now?" she asked cheerfully. She opened up a door from the side of the closet and started pushing Spike towards it.

"Wa-wait! One more thing." Spike said with his hands gripping the side of the door and his feet spread wide, to keep him from him going all the way out the door.

"Yes?" the angel asked still sound pleasant buts lightly irritated.

"Will Faye remember me?" he asked, slightly hoping she would.

"No, how could she. But you will remember her. You will remember everything. Things that happen on earth during your first life and your brief experience in heaven. You'll remember everything." She said with a smile before shoving Spike out the white, heavenly closet and letting him free fall down to earth.

---

That was like just an introduction. Please review and tell me what you think. Is it just stupid? I've never really tried to write a story like this. Otay thanks! Bye bye


	2. Lets Talk About Sex Baby!

Disclaimer: Don't own Cowboy Bebop or anything with it! Please don't sue

A/N- I totally redid the second chapter…I was special when I wrote the last chapter before this so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks..this was in the first chapter spot butI think I fixed the mistakes!

**Back for More**

**Let's Talk About Sex Baby!**

Faye felt her lips lock with his. She couldn't help but smile at how understanding he was being about this whole sex thing. She wasn't ready and he respected that. And Faye respected him for not pushing her to her limits.

Faye smiled as he laid her down on the bed. It was warm and fuzzy and smelt of him. They continued kissing and groping a little here and there. Faye had no problem with this but as soon as she felt a tiny tug at her shorts and a breeze she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you think your doing Michael?" Faye asked while he continued kissing her. He muffled something but was unclear because of Faye's lips. Anger built up in Faye as he ignored her. She felt his fingers trace around her panties and then slide in. That was it! Faye bit down hard on Michael's lips. She could instantly taste his blood on her lips but at least it sent him sprawling off the bed.

"Damn it Faye!!" he said while rubbing his lower lip, "What did I do?" he asked, he blue eyes full of anger. Faye shook her head at how dumb he can be at times.

"Think about it. What did we discuss last night?" she asked as she stood up on the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"How sexy you look with no pants on?" he questioned as he made a pout face.

"Wrong. Guess again!" Faye said sternly but inside she wanted to go jump on him and kiss his swollen lip.

"The no sex thing?" he asked again while running a hand along his blonde hair. Faye nodded her head yes and walked over to Michael.

"But we weren't having sex. Just a little fun!" he pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Faye's waist and pulled her close.

"I know but, still, ya know?" Faye asked with a lost of words. Michael bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
"Ya I know. Let's go eat some breakfast." He offered as he grabbed Faye's hand and led her to his kitchen. Faye followed with a smirk on her lips. He was such a sweet guy!

"Here sit down madam." Michael said as he pulled out the chair for Faye. She took a seat.

"What will you have?" he asked as he went over to the counter.  
"You pick." She said as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"No babe. You choose! This was supposed to be like a fancy restaurant and I'm your waiter!" he said kind of disappointed in Faye for not playing along.

"Fine. Give me your special. And if this was a restaurant I highly doubt they would let me in with just my panties on." Faye said while laughing at how dumb Michael was acting.

"Will it's my restaurant and I wouldn't have it any other way.'' He said while starting to make French toast. A peaceful moment of silence pasted by as Faye sat on the chair and Michael cooked. Faye got an uneasy feeling. Every time Michael was quiet he was thinking about something that was troubling him.

"Here you go. Your total is staying the night here with me tonight." He said as he sat her plate in front of her and then seated himself across from her. Faye just laughed.

"Don't you think your price is a little high?" she questioned as she took a giant bit but half of it fell down her white t-shirt. "Oopsie." She said with a smile that meant she was embarrassed.

"Nah it's a fair price cause the mess your making." He said while laughing. Then another moment of silence passed over them.

"What's wrong?" Faye asked as she finished her food, "And don't tell me nothing."

"Well see it's about the sex thing, Faye." He said as he put down his fork. Faye rolled her eyes. "It's not that I can't wait or anything. I just don't understand why I have to. You've down it with a bunch of other guys so I don't see why you don't want to do it with me unless you don't like me." He said extremely faster then normal.

"What are you trying ask? Why am I not being a slut? Gah, you're impossible! I thought you understood that I wanted are relationship to be special not just some fast moving fling!" Faye said as she walked into his bedroom and pulled on her shorts. Michael followed closely behind her.

"That's not what I meant. See babe, this is why I didn't want to say anything." He said as he tried to grab a hold of Faye but she was moving to quick.

"Where the hell are my keys?" Faye yelled as she marched around the living room.

"Right here. But you're not getting them until I say so!" Michael said dangling them just out of her reach.

"Want to beat?" Faye asked as she grabbed for them. Each time Michael would hold them higher out of her reach. About after ten time Faye decided to try something else.

"This is stupid Michael. Be a man and give me my keys!" she ordered. Michael shook his head no. Faye then tackled Michael so hard he was sent falling to the floor on his butt which sent the keys flying. Faye dashed over grabbed the keys and was at the door until Michael grabbed her around her waist and twirled her around until they were near the couch and tossed her lightly onto it.

"You're not going anywhere until this is fixed." He said as he sat on her. Faye rolled her eyes and shoved him hard and went running for her car. She could hear him call out to her but she was still angry. How could he forget everything and every reason why she wanted to wait with him in a few hours? Faye knew she was probably over reacting but this meant a lot to her, he meant a lot to her! Faye turned up her music and was playing with the radio till she found her station. She happened to look up just in time! She stopped her car real fast and had a little freak out attack before she slowly got out of the car to check on the man she almost hit! What kind of idiot just stands there when a car is coming for them?

--------

The end….for now! Who is this person she almost hit? Hmm ya I completely redid the second chapter…it was for the best I think! Please review and ya thanks!


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own bebop or any of its characters.

**Back for More**

**The Meeting**

Faye walked over to were the man was still standing, bewildered eyes and a puzzling smile. As Faye approached the man she could see many expressions going through his face. One of confusion, relief, concentration, and another confused look passed through, all before she even totally reached him. As she got closer to him, she couldn't help but smile a weary smile. His built was hot, considering he was about thirty, Faye guessed but it wasn't his looks that made her smile, it was something about his presence, like she knew him. But she knew that was impossible.

"Is there something wrong with you? Ugh, I mean are you okay?" Faye questioned while biting on her lower lip. She didn't want to sound rude.

"Y-yea. I'm just a little lost." His voice said smoothly. His voice and smile seeming sure while one of his eye's showed a hint of unsure ness.

"Oh. Well what are you looking for. Maybe I could help you out?" Faye said with a wide smile on her face. She felt kind of bad for the poor, cute man.

"Um- well the thing is" he started to say but was interrupted by a car honking.

"Oh I have to move my car." Faye said as she headed back for her car. She noticed the man wasn't following her, "Are you not coming along?" Faye asked and then the man nodded. It didn't dawn on Faye that she had invited a complete stranger into her car with her. Oh well, she shrugged, nothing she could do about it now. She started driving and looked over at the man, "I'm Faye."

"Spike." He said with one of his famous smirks. Spike sat in silence as Faye drove. She must of forgotten what they had been talking about he figured because she hadn't said nothing else about where he needed to go. Spike took this chance to figure out his story. He's supposed to be meeting a friend. Lost the directions was his only problem. That was the story he was going to tell this girl. This girl who was Faye. He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked just like the other Faye, yet different. In more of an innocent way he supposed.

Spike studied her from head to toe. She was wearing some black flip-flop with red ribbons tied on them. She had slender tan legs and red shorts with a little white t-shirt on. She had lots of eye liner on but was smudged around the sides. Her purple hair was thrown into a messy bun and he could see black hair at the bottom. She had piercing all up and down her ears. He continued to look at her, trying to figure out what made her look so different.

"Excuse me!" Faye said hostilely. Spike's face turned hot. She probably thought he was some old man checking her out. He hadn't meant it like that!

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was trying to figure out who you reminded me of." He said with a smile.

"Oh well did you figure it out yet?" she asked while raising an eyebrow. Spike could tell she wasn't buying his story.

"Yeah, one of my old friends." Spike said, he smile slowly fading. She wouldn't be around no more.

"Oh, are ya'll close." Faye asked syncing something had happened.

"Yea, I guess you could say we were. She forced her way into my life. She was loud, complained a lot, cheated people out of money, self-centered, and seduced guys in all kinds of ways to get what she wanted and she owed millions of dollars." Spike said while thinking back on some of the times.

"Damn, she sounds like a pain. I might look like her, but I'm not like that ya know?" she said. Spike couldn't help but bust out laughing at this. How ironic was that.

"What I'm not like that!" she protested to his laughter.

"Sure, if you say so." He said while still smiling.

"What happen to her, if you don't mind me asking?" Faye questioned while pulling into a nearby McDonalds.

"She's going back to her home. It's really far away." He said still smiling.

"Oh did you love her, if you don't mind me asking?" Faye asked again, with an innocent look on her face.

"Are relationship wasn't like that." He said while laughing.

"Maybe so but do you love her as a friend?" she asked.

"I-I never really thought about it. I," Spike stopped as Faye began to order to large fries and two cokes.

"What you mean you never thought about it?" she spoke once she was done ordering.

"Well we had a special relationship. I guess we never really said we were friends. But she would always come help me out, even though she would usually make it worse and I could never really let myself do nothing when she was in trouble."

"Awww, ya'll sound like such a cute couple. Always fighting and acting like ya'll didn't care but really ya'll do. I would love to have a relationship like that." She said as she paid for the food.

"We didn't have a relationship; we didn't have any of that things going on!" Spike spoke harshly and then looked straight ahead.

"Sorry, your right. I'm just a stupid teenage girl who doesn't know anything bout love. Here. This is all I could afford." She said as she handed him the fries and drink.

"Thanks. Sorry for getting angry. I guess you hit a sore spot" He felt bad. Bad that this little girl was analyzing his actions and mistaking them for something they weren't. Bad that this little girl was thinking that love had ever been kind to him. Bad that he snapped at this little girl who had no idea who he was but was still helping him out and buying his food. This little girl who was Faye.

"It's fine. If it makes you feel better you can ask me questions." She said while smiling. Wow, the Faye Spike knew would never be that forgiving.

"It's okay."

"No, I insist! Ask me something!"

"Do you got a cigarette?"

"No. Now ask me something else?" she ordered.

"How bout you just tell me something."

"Um, well I have a friend too." She started but then paused.

"Well, um that's good to know." Spike said while looking at her strangely. What a blonde.

"Not like that. You didn't let me finish. I had a friend who died. She was in a car wreck that happened about a year ago. She was my bestest friend in the whole world. Her and her brother, Michael." Faye said with a little smile.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay now, I'm okay now," she said shaking her head, "Now where did you need to go again?" Spike smiled but panicky thought of a place.

That's that chapter! It's been awhile since I've wrote anything! Haha I hope this still goes with the flow! Sorry it took so long I had no computer! Please review! And any ideas are welcome. This is still like and introduction. I know a lot of talking but they got to get to know each other!


	4. Meet the mom

**Short Separation**

Spike ran a sweaty hand through his mop of hair as he studied his surroundings cautiously as Faye drove easily through the cars and down the streets. It was weird for Spike to look up and not see space ships dancing around in the sky.

"So did you figure out where you needed to meet your friend?" questioned Faye as she stopped at the light.

"There. I'm pretty sure that's we were supposes to meet at." Spike said pointing to some random restaurant.

"Okay," Faye said as she pulled to the curb, "Well I guess this is it. You don't live around here do you?"

"Nope. I live a couple hours away and thought it would be a good idea to ride the bus here." Spike said with a smile as he lied through his teeth. He slowly got out the door but as he was getting out Faye handed him a little piece of paper.

"Incase you get lost or stranded. Just call me and I'll see what I can do." Faye offered.

"Thanks." Spike said and shut the door. He stood there until Faye drove away. Once she was out of sight, he headed straight for the tiny, decorative store across the street that sold cigarettes.

After Spike swiped some cigarettes from the store, he strolled along the sidewalks. He was thankful that Faye had made it so easy for him to find her and that she had basically asked him to call her once he was finished with his "businesses" or at least that's how Spike understood it. Well hoped that's what she meant because he was definitely going to be calling her this afternoon. Spike spotted a pool hall and decided that's where he'd spend his free day.

--

Faye pulled up to her parent's massive, white mansion house. She had moved out at the beginning of the summer with the help of her father. She didn't plan on letting him make the payments forever, just until school started again. It was her senior year and she figured she should start getting serious about actually growing up but not until summer was over.

"Momma? Dad?" Faye shouted as she walked through the classy halls. There was no response. She pulled out her cell phone only to discover she had four missed calls. All from Michael. Ignoring his calls, she dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" she heard her mom say.

"Where are you?" Faye said slightly annoyed. "Did you forget about our plans today?"

"No, honey I did not. You were late so I already left without you." Her mom pleasantly said.

"I'll be up there in a second." Faye said as she headed out the door and to the spa.

--

Spike light his cigarette as his eyes watched the television screen. Spike had been so bored for the past…half hour. Where was all the action in this time? It wouldn't be so bad if he had a place to sit back and relax, not on a bar stool watching TV and drinking in a place were there was absolutely no one there. Spike wondered what Faye was doing and if it was still to early to call her?

"You killing time?" Spike heard a women's voice ask. He looked up and saw a brown headed, brown eyed girl. Spike guessing she was taking the new shift of bar tending.

"Yea." Spike simply answered. Finally someone to talk too.

--

"Yea, it was weird. After I almost hit him he just stood there." Faye finished explaining to her mom why she had been late.

"Was he cute?" Faye's mom asked. She was a tiny woman, about 5'2'' with long black hair and emerald eyes that at the moment stared curiously at her daughter.

"He was in away. He was polite and everything but something seemed off. But he did have a beautiful smile and a gorgeous bo-" Faye started to explain but was interrupted as her phone went off.

"Is that him? Calling?" Her mom asked anxiously.

"No. It's Michael." Faye said as she clicked her phone shut.

"Are you two having some problems?" her mom asked again with a smile. Faye's mom had never really cared for the boy.

"No, not really. I like making him suffer just a little." Faye said. She wasn't sure if they were having problems or not. She was pretty sure if she went over there right now everything would be okay.

--

"Hello?" Faye answered sleepily. As she glanced around her room and to her clock. Only 7:30.

"Yo. It's Spike."

This is just a chapter to get me back in the groove….its been forever since I've wrote!


	5. Taking up the Offer

Disclaimer: I don't know Cowboy Bebop

Roommate

"Spike? Hey how it go?" Faye asked, for she was at a lost of words. Sure she told the guy to call her if he needed too but who actually takes up an offer like that from a stranger?. But here was this guy Faye barely knew calling her, asking for only god knows what.

"So about that offer? Hope I can still take you up on it?" Spike chuckled tensely into the phone. Not that he was nervous. It's just if she took back her offer, he would be sleeping under a bridge tonight. And at the moment that wasn't all that appealing.

"Of course, Spike! What you need me to do?" Faye spoke as if she was appalled that he would even hint that she would not help him out. Although Faye's mind was screaming 'What have you gotten yourself into now stupid?' It's not that Faye was terrified of Spike, it's just one is raised not to let strangers into the house. It's only common since.

"Well I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of nights. My friend went out of town. She must have forgotten I was coming down. This is so horrible of her." Spike tried to speak as convincing as possible, for him, but failed miserably, partly because he was preoccupied lighting a cigarette that dangled from his mouth. It sounded to Faye more like he could give a rats ass about his 'oh so horrible friend and his oh so devastating circumstance.'

"Um sure! You need me to pick you up?" Faye asked hesitantly.

"Yea, if you don't mind. I'm at a pool house right across the street from where you dropped me off." He said while accomplishing his mission of lighting his cigarette. No sooner had he hanged up with Faye did he inhale and exhale quickly. His nerves relaxing as well as his mind. Mission complete! He could now protect, err do whatever it was he was suppose to do with Faye.

As soon as Faye hung up the phone with Spike, she let out a low, nervous chuckle. 'Think' she commanded herself over and over. She mechanically dialed her mom's cell number.

"Remember that man I told you about?" she asked as soon as she heard the hello escape her mom's lips and echo through the phone piece. She continued not even waiting for a response from her mom. "I just got off the phone with him and he wants to stay with me. I mean his not scary but should I let him stay still or what? I don't know what to do!" she gasped into the phone.

"Well if he's not scary. What's the problem, dear?" Her mom asked in her unusually snooty tone. The tone she used only when Faye's father was actually around

"There's not one. But if I get mysteriously murdered you'll have a slight idea of what happened!" Faye said as she clicked her phone shut. She loved her mother and father dearly but whenever her dad was around her mother would change and for that Faye sometimes resented her father. It hadn't always been this way. Faye's mom wasn't the same understanding person as she was when she was alone. Faye shook the thoughts and headed out the door.

-----

"Jesus Christ! Finally!" Spike muttered as he threw out his cigarette. So typical of the damn wench to take her time picking him up. It was ten o'clock; he had called her at like seven! Spike couldn't help but smirk, "Some things never change," he muttered under his breathe as he threw his jacket over the shoulder and strutted towards the car.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop by a friend's!" Faye explained while turning threw the radio station. She had stopped by Michael's to see if her and Spike could chill at his house. He blew up at Faye for asking to bring "another fucking guy over". Exact words there! Also that Faye was a "fucking nasty whore". Faye rolled her eyes at the memories that had only token place a short time ago. She shuddered as she felt her eyes begin to glisten. Stopping the tears with a chuckle, she smiled up at Spike once finding a radio station. "Hurry up and hop in loser."

Spike smirked at her as he buckled his seat belt. He studied Faye out of the corner of his eyes as she drove. He decided that it looked like she had been crying and that it would be best not to complain about how long it took her. Although if it had been the old Faye he would of said something to piss her off, just because he could. But something stopped him, this was little Faye. She was still a kid and Spike isn't heartless enough to pick on a kid, especially when they're down.

"I hope you don't mind if we just go straight home and call it a night." She said as she turned into the apartment complexes. They were really nice apartments! Especially for someone as young as her!

"No wonder Faye always bitched about the Bebop." Spike muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say my name?" She questioned as she shut off the car.

"Nope. I didn't say anything." Spike said as he lit another cigarette and followed Faye up the stairs.

"Sorry but there's no smoking in the house." Faye said shyly as she opened the front door. Spike cursed under his breath at the stupid angel that sent him down to earth as he threw the cigarette down.

----

Spike lay soothingly on the couch in a trance. He couldn't quit sleep but he wasn't all the way aware. Faye was asleep in her room. She had two bedrooms but the second one had a computer, a giant television, a ps2, big comfortable chairs and table. Basically it was a well furnished fun room. Pretty cool place, but still no bed for Spike.

Knock, knock, knock!

Spike sat up startled! As he realized someone was now kicking at the door. He glanced at the clock. Two-thirty!

"Who could be here at a time like this?" Spike murmured under his breath as he stood up to answer the door in his manly red and white heart boxers. No sooner had Spike answered the door was he knocked on his ass by some blonde hair punk. Spike quickly recovered and shoved the guy back out the door and locked it behind him, not being shy about muttering some nasty words to the jerk that had just pounced in here. He went and sat back on the couch and pretended he didn't hear the continuing pounding at the door while he debated whether he should light a cigarette or not.

"What the hell? Who's at the door?" Faye asked as she sleepily came into the living room. Spike stopped himself from completely look at her but couldn't help but steal a couple of glances at her. The urge was hard to resist! He blamed her for his inappropriate gawks. 'What was she thinking coming out in the tiny superman panties and tight white t-shirt? Ah, Spike!' he scolded himself, 'She's illegal and it's Faye. Right Faye!'

"Um, some blonde haired boy. I answered the door but I had to throw him right back out. No manners." Spike said as he shook his head of the bad judgment of stealing those glances and hid his cigarettes so she wouldn't get pissed at him for trying to smoke.

"Ugh! It's Michael." Faye said as she unbolted the door. "What do you want?" she asked rolling her eyes. She didn't even have to sniff him; she could tell he had been drinking. Inhaling the stuff was more like it.

"I can to apologize but when I knocked that fucking ass whole answered the door." He said pointing blankly at Spike. Spike had stood up and was now standing next to Faye. Spike just raised an eye brow at the guy, wondering 'What is this punk's connection to Faye?'

"Look I don't want to talk to you! You said enough earlier!" she said harshly. He started to speak but Faye cut him off. "I told you we were done. Let's face it! It's not working! I can't give you all that you want." She spoke softly, no resentment in her voice.

Michael looked Faye over.

Spike suddenly felt very protective of Faye. Not that he would ever admit it, but he actually felt like this often. Not so much as a lover, but more like a kid that constantly needed to be taken care of. So basically Spike was her babysitter.

Suddenly something registered in Michael's eyes as he noticed Spike and Faye's outfits or lack of. He reached out and grabbed Faye's wrist.

"You're just how I said you were earlier! You won't even have sex with me, your boyfriend of forever but you'll bring home some random old guy! You're a damn slut!" he said as he shoved her on the ground while still yelling more obscene things at her.

"It's a real shame you don't know how to treat ladies! No you're going to get it! Tuff luck!" Spike angrily scolded as he grabbed Michael by the back of his collar and hauled his scrawny ass out the door. Lock clicked closed behind him. "If you don't go away, I'll call the cops." Spike finished as he walked over to where Faye was, hoping the drunken idiot would just leave.

"Fine, but remember she's still mine. She's just using you for sex! She's a sneaky one, like a witch, don't fall under her trap! She only loves me!" Michael shouted threw the door, his slurred words booming through the apartment.

"Just ignore him! He is really not a bad guy. He's had it rough, especially these past couple of years. It's the alcohol talking now." Faye said as she studied her wrist. Spike looked at Faye. She didn't seem mad at all! She was apologizing for the bastard.

"That gives him no right! Life's never going to be easy but that doesn't give anyone the right to take it out on other people." Spike argued as he walked over back to the couch. The Faye he knew would never stand for such a thing, she would have been mad as a hornet at him for grapping her wrist like that. He saw the bruise Michael had left Faye. It wasn't pretty.

"I'm the only person he's got. The rest of his family's gone now. His just scared he's going to lose me," Faye tried to explain in a quiet voice, getting quieter as she went on. "He's scared I don't love him."

"Well he's doing a fantastic job of showing his feelings for you." Spike sarcastically said, not cutting out the last of her words.

"We've just had a slight issue lately." Faye said shaking her head.

"Sex?" Spike laughed as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Yeah," Faye said as she blushed, "Not that it's any of your business!" Faye said sternly as she stood up.

"It's not! But if I'm around and he lays another hand on you, I'll k- um hurt him!" Spike announced, but was not sure if she would be freaked out at his proclamation.

"Thanks. His really not a bad guy! Sometimes he gets like this." Faye swore as she walked back to her room. "Night."

'So this isn't his first time being violent, eh?' Spike thought as he went to sleep at how sympathetic Faye was being towards this jerk. Women.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Trouble in Paradise

A smile played on Faye's lips as she stretched. Although last night had not been exactly peaceful, she felt well rested and fresh. She sniffed the air a couple of times and smelt blueberries. She unwrapped her zebra bed spread from around her and tore back her black sheet as she blinked herself awake and yawned her sleepiness away. She followed her nose into her living room/kitchen area and was surprised to see Spike in his suit, cooking what looked to be blueberry waffles and what she was hoping was not a burning cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Yo." He smiled as he looked up at Faye, the cigarette balancing as he spoke. Faye narrowed her eyes at the unknowing Spike. She took about five giants' stomps towards him before he realized what she was huffing and a puffing about. "Shit, sorry! I forgot." He said as he but the cigarette out and offered her a blueberry waffle. Faye felt her face soften.

"Thanks. It's alright, this once. I better not see it happen again." She stated as she snatched the plate away from Spike. She went to the counter and added globs of butter and just a little syrup. Spike soon followed her steps, but opposite. Little butter, tons of syrup. They both had a seat on Faye comfy sofa.

"Sleep well?" Faye asked in between bites.

"Can't complain. Except the no smoking part." He said with a smirk on his face. He waited for snide remark from Faye, but all he got was a nice view, that he will remember forever, of her cramming her mouth full of waffles. He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Starving are we?" he asked as he took another small bit of his waffles.

"You have no idea." She said finishing off the last of her waffle. "But anyways, what is the game plan for today?" she asked as she relaxed back into the sofa. Spike narrowed his eyes. He sat his plate down on the wooden table in front of him. He let out a huff and sat back in the couch next to Faye. He hands behind his head. That's when he noticed Faye still hadn't put any shorts on. He eyed her legs not sure if he should say anything to her. He looked over at her face. She seemed deep in thought.

'Maybe best not to disturb her.' He thought as he stood up and walked towards her front door. "I'll be right back. Cigarette break." He stated, shutting the door behind him.

"Cigarettes will be the death of you, Spike! That's a nasty, nasty, habit you have there!" she shouted, hoping he could hear her. Shortly afterwards he popped his head in.

"Women will be the death of me. And my dear Faye, that's why you should never start smoking." He said, trying to sound wise but was distracted as she got up and walked into the bathroom. 'Don't look'. He said as he closed the door before he really got a glance of her superman panties.

Half an hour later, Spike found himself watching some crazy show called Jerry Springer. People are crazy! He couldn't help but laugh at what this people were saying. His favorite was when the old truck driver man confessed he liked to wear his wife's nightgowns. They made him feel pretty. Spike was listening quit closely to what the next cross dresser was confessing, but once again failed to concentrate when Faye came out of the bathroom wearing a short white towel. Worse, or maybe good, she came and sat on the couch next to Spike.

"What the hell are you watching?" she asked Spike as it showed two men in wedding dresses kissing.

"Um some show called Jerry Springer." He said.

"Well I know that but why?" she asked looking at him weirdly.

"Well if you knew why you would ask me?" he said getting kind of annoyed.

"Because- Well I don't know. Sheez, you don't have to get all defensive." She spoke, putting her hands up in defeat. There was an awkward silence between the two for a second before Faye spoke up again. "So did you figure out what we're doing today?"

Spike was glad Faye was in no hurry to get rid of him. He was pretty sure if it had been the other way; he would have got rid of her as quickly as possible. "Doesn't really matter to me." He said as slouched a little more. "What is there to do in this tim- place?" he asked.

"Um, let's see." She said as she thought hard. "We could go hang out with my parents for a little bit. See what they are up too. It will probably only be my mom." She spoke as she went to her room to get dressed.

'Gee, great! Let's go hang out with parents. What are you twelve?' Spike complained. 'Oh wait, that's right she's what eighteen?'

---

Faye had insisted Spike take his suit off and where some of Michael's khaki shorts and white t-shirt. Spike was extremely hesitant but of course motor-mouth Faye ended up getting her way. She was wearing similar attire, jean shorts with a green tank top, her long purple hair held loosely back by her giant black sunglasses. Spike gaze shifted from Faye over to where they were appoarching.

A huge white mansion lay before his eyes. The fountain he had seen in the video still stood proudly. Water rapidly pouring out. Spike grinned as he remembered all the trouble him and Jet went through just so they could watch the video. His smile shrunk as he remembered the look on Faye's face as she tried to remember.

"Well we're here." Faye spoke cheerfully. "And we're in luck, my father's not home." She said as she got out of the car. Spike followed her all the way into the house. "Mom, its me and I bought you some company." She said. Spike noticed the winkle in her eye as she turned to face Spike. "My mom is going to love you." She said. At that moment Faye's tiny mother came gliding down the stair case.

"Did we have plans today?" Faye's mom questioned.

"No. But I thought me and Spike could hang out for a bit." Faye informed her, her eyes glaring at her mom.

"Oh. Well you two can stay. I have to go meet your father. Do what you want dears, I have to go get ready." She said as she patted Faye on the top of the head and walked back up the stairs.

Faye let out a low sigh, "That wasn't my real mother. That's how she gets when my father actually includes her in his social life." Faye said as she grabbed Spike but the wrist and lead him out to the pool.

"In there," she said pointing to a little white house in the back of the yard, "Are a bunch of swim suits. Go pick one out and well hang out at the pool for a while." She ordered as she started too walked to the house. She went to the door saying 'Women' while Spike went to the men's side.

---

Spike had quickly changed into his swim suit and now waited for Faye to come out. Spike was for the most part a simple man, so of course he chose a simple black swim suit. He didn't understand what was taking Faye so long. Spike laid back on one of the many lawn chairs they had stretched out across the pool. Finally Faye came out in her pink halter top and bikini bottoms. Her hair she had braided. Spike smiled at her.

"Took ya long enough. I was excepting more of a change then that." He said as he stood up to greet her. He then realized she had to floats behind her.

"What you like to drink?" she asked.

"Huh?" Spike asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's get smashed." She said as she signaled one of they're many help.

---

Spike kept glancing over at Faye. He had tied they're floats together with the pull string. Faye had drunk herself to sleep, practically. Every once in awhile he would hear her mutter something but he was more scared she would role of the edge and drown.

"I'm leaving this stupid planet!" Faye announced in a harsh whisper.

"Really? Where you going?" Spike asked while rolling his eyes at her stupidity while wishing he had a cigarette. Spike had never really understood why teenagers liked to drink to the point of no return. Spike had a couple of beers himself, but he was practically fine.

"To the moon." She said as she giggled and sat up, her eyes closed and arms wide open. Faye's braid was destroyed long ago, and was now down. It stuck to her sweaty skin. Spike studied her as a cool breeze detangled it.

"How do you know your going to the moon?" He asked.

"Because they are making a ship and my dad already bought me a ticket. It won't be for a while but I'll be on that rocket! I'll be away from this place." She slowly said as she opened her eyes and put her arms down.

"Faye, I want you to make me a promise, alright?" Spike said. Trying to get eye contact with Faye but she wasn't having it. She was too busying studying something in the water. "Faye, listen to me." Spike said getting frustrated. Maybe this moment was all he needed and he would be back to his old life. If only he could make her understand. Finally Faye glared at him.

"What promises could you possibly want me to make, eh stranger?" she said as her glare became more intense.

Spike felt a little pang in his heart as she called him stranger but quickly brushed it off. "Promise me you won't get on that ship. I don't know what will happen," he lied, "but I know it won't be good." He wanted to grab her by her arms and shake her till he knew she understands. She smiled at him.

"Whatever happens happens right?" she said with a cold smile. Spike whence as he realized how much he hated that phrase and now felt sorry for telling his comrades that. It was such a cold thing to say to people who care about you. Before Spike could fully detangle himself from his thoughts, he heard a loud splash. He saw Faye falling into the water.

"Shit." He yelled as he jumped in after her. But as he was falling, she was swimming up. He quickly changed his direction. He popped his head above the water and gave Faye a dirty look before swimming to the edge of the pull and getting out. He glared at Faye as she got out also and stood a foot in front of him. If he hadn't been so angry, he might have enjoyed the view.

"Why are you mad at me?" Faye asked, as she squeezed her boobs together to drain the water out of her top. Spike narrowed his eyes at her even more.

"You freaking scared me." He yelled at her. "I thought you were drunker then you are." He said harshly but not yelling this time.

"Oh." She simply said.

"And I'm mad at you for not promising me." He spoke again after a few minutes of silence.

"Your not changing my mind bout that." She haughtily said, "Sorry but I need a nap." She said as she stumbled past him.

"Women." Spike muttered as he followed her.


	7. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own CB or the line I borrowed from Blue October.

Back for More

The Kiss

Spike stared at the ceiling as he lay next to the snoring Faye. She sure was something else. Spike couldn't help but smile as he pictured Faye cram her mouth full of waffles. She was such a dork.

"I didn't mean to, I promise." She whispered her face in a pleading mode. Spike turned his head to study her features. "Please don't!" she begged this time squinting her face up as if she was preparing to be hit. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up, searching the room for something.

"Bad dream?" Spike questioned as eyed her.

"Maybe." She pouted as she stood up.

"Was I in it?" he asked, not really caring.

"No. Michael was." She stated, her eyes seeming sad.

"Get changed and let's go." Spike ordered her as he stood up and walked out the room.

----

'I don't know why I do half the things I do.' Spike thought as he sat next to Faye on her sofa watching some chick flick called the notebook. He had agreed to watch this movie to make Faye happy, but now he was miserable. He heard Faye let out a sniffle and looked over at her. She was sitting Indian style on the couch wearing pink shorts and a white tank top. Her eyes were once again covered in heavy eyeliner and her hair was up in a messy bun. He looked at her ears.

"Didn't that hurt?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked away from the tv screen.

"You're piercings. Wasn't that a lot of pointless pain?" Spike asked while still studying her.

"Nah not really. I was thinking bout taking them out though. My mom said I need to clean up my whole act and grow up." She said, not really seeming interested in the whole matter, more so just being polite.

"Since when did you listen to what people say?" Spike question. This got a small chuckle out of Faye.

"I guess never."

"That's what I thought." Spike grinned at the answer. Faye was defiantly her own person.

"Would you ever date me, Spike?" Faye asked out of no where.

Spike felt himself blush a little. "Well um, aren't you with Michael?" Spike questioned.

"This is hypothetical, duh!" Faye laughed at Spike's embarrassment. "No offense, but your kind of old." She continued to giggle.

"I'm not old." Spike protested as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Sorry," Faye said as she raised her arms in defense.

"Right," Spike said, "I can tell how sorry you are." This only got more laughs from Faye. "Laugh it up little girl, but you've yet to experience what it's like to be kissed by a real man." Spike said with a grin as he glanced at Faye and her arched eyebrow.

With her lips pressed together firmly and slightly pouted she spoke, "Prove it."

"No." Spike said standing up. Faye stood up next to him.

"You ain't got nothing old man." She said with a twinkle in her eye and crossing her arms.

Shaking his head, he grabbed Faye by the side of her arms and pulled her to him. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and slowly grazed them; he teased her for a second before he devoured her mouth. She let out a heavenly sound as Spike's tongue met hers, but it was over as quickly as it had started, which left Faye huffing for air.

"I just showed you how fascinating kissing is when earth collides with all of space between." Spike said with a smirk as he walked out to smoke a cigarette. He could tell trouble was ahead.

Faye stood smiling. 'That was amazing', she whispered to herself. 'What am I thinking? I barely even know this guy.' Faye tried to reason herself.

'I wonder if kissing my Faye would be that…' Spike wondered but quickly shook his head of that nonsense. His time period Faye and Spike were way too much alike, or maybe he just never gave her a chance?

"Guess it doesn't matter anymore, it's not like I'll ever see her again." Spike muttered to himself.

"What was that cowboy?" he heard Faye ask him as she closed the door behind her. She stood next to him, leaning on the stairs rail.

"Just talking to myself." He said, no emotion showing on his face.

"That's not healthy." She said giggling. A couple of moments passed in silence before Spike spoke up.

"So tell me about this plane ride to the moon." Spike asked.

"Well is a space ship first off. And the whole reason it happening is because earth is trying to colonize more planets. They built these gates…" Faye started but Spike stopped her.

"Yea, I've heard about them." He stated, "But why do you want to go so badly. Life doesn't seem so bad here."

"I need a fresh start. New people, new surroundings." She said staring off into the distance.

"Won't you miss your friends." He questioned.

"Nah." She said with a smile on her lips.

"You're a cold girl, Ms Valentine." Spike laughed as he put his cigarette out.

"Cold woman, not girl." She correct with a wicked smile. A few more moments of silence passed. "Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?"

"I think the real question is you going to miss me when I leave?" Spike asked as he started to walk inside.

"Maybe, stupid lunkhead." Faye whispered to herself.

-------


	8. Julia

D/C: Don't own cowboy bebop!

**Back For More**

**Julia?**

"So when are you leaving?" Faye asked as she followed Spike inside of the cozy apartment.

"Aww, want me gone already?" Spike pouted as he plopped down on the couch once again.

"Nah, I don't mind. You can stay as long as you like." Faye announced with a shoulder shrug.

That had not been the answer Spike was expecting. He gave Faye a wide eye glance before shrugging it off and returning his focus to his new favorite show, Jerry Springer.

"Got nothing to say to that?" Faye smirked at him.

He slightly opened his eyes to see Faye hovering over him, arms crossed, lips in a smirk, and eyebrows in an arch. He was just about to open his mouth but was rudely interrupted when Faye's phone began to ring.

"It's Michael. " Faye stated as she picked up her phone off the table.

"Don't answer it." Spike commanded. To his surprise and hers, she obeyed him.

A few minutes passed as the two sat in the room. Spike lying on the couch and Faye now sat on the floor, in front of the television.

"Wow." Spike murmured.

"What?" Faye asked as she turned around to face him now.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Faye said as she crawled her way closer to the couch.

"Do what?" he said.

"Ugh." Faye heaved as she now sat by the side of the couch, facing Spike. Spike had closed his eyes and Faye took this time to study his face.

"Spike?" Faye whispered.

"Yes my dear?" he spoke casually, with his eyes still closed.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to kiss you?" Faye bravely asked.

"I would have to advise against it." He stated calmly, although inside his mind was slightly panicking but he would never admit it.

"Why? You didn't enjoy it?" she stated now standing up and leaning over Spike.

Spike could sense her hovering over him but chose to keep his eyes close along with his mouth. He really didn't know the right way to respond to this.

"Fine. I understand." She huffed as she also stomped her foot. Spike listened to her steps fade and then the slam of her door.

'Women.' He thought as he rolled to his side to take a nap.

--

Spike's nap was interrupted an hour later as he heard the front door open. He opened his eyes to see Faye walking back inside the apartment.

"Sorry forgot my phone." She said heading back out the door.

"Where you going?" He asked as he looked her over. Her hair was in loose curls, she had her usual eyeliner although she added some black eye shadow to go with it. He watched as she tugged at her black strapless dress,-err shirt. Whatever it was, it was tiny. And to finish it off her outfit was her shiny black and wedged high heels.

"Out with some friends." She stated, giving him an ice glare.

"Have fun." He said crossing his arms behind his head and returning to his nap.

"Thanks I will. Don't wait up." She announced before she shut and locked the door. A few seconds later he heard her gray mustang heave up and leave.

----

"Ahh! Watch those stairs." Faye shouted to her cousin as they made their way to her apartment.

"I see it." Her cousin, Haley, said as she hopped up the stairs.

Spike sat on the couch watching television, to his dismay he hadn't been able to sleep since Faye left. He now found himself wide awake at four in the morning.

"Where they hell could she be?" he muttered to himself, "I hope she didn't do anything stupid." Just then Spike heard the door swing open.

"Don't mind the man on the couch." Faye told her friend as the walked in.

"Don't you think it's strange to have men sleeping on your couch?" Haley said laughing.

"Shut up." Faye hissed but still had a smile on her face.

"You two are up late." Spike said. As soon as the two girls heard his voice, they froze as if they were caught by a parent. Spike grinned as he studied them. Faye's eyes were wide and her mouth was in a tight line. Her friend, who's attire, was similar to Faye's only white shorts and top. Her long blonde hair was straight and she had sky blue eyes. A smile on her lips. The moment he saw her, Julia came rushing to his mind.

Faye composed her self a few seconds later. She glared at Spike as he eyed Julia. She could not help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Whatever." She shrugged and grabbed Haley by the wrist and dragged her away to her room.

"Good-night." Haley yelled as the door was shut.

Spike stood up and walked out the door. He needed a cigarette.

----

It was two and Haley had snuck out about two hours ago. Spike had yet to see Faye so out of boredom, he made his way to the kitchen to cook some lunch.

After completing his third grilled cheese sandwich, one for Faye and two for him, he made his way to his favorite spot, the couch. No sooner had he sat down, Faye walked out of her room in a semi-zombie like state. Her hair was still down and a slight curl still remained in her hair. Her lips looked swollen and her eyes glossy. Her make-up was for the most part perfect; expect a few smudges of her eyeliner. With nothing on but a fitted black t-shirt and some lacy black panties, Spike was stuck speechless or at least until Faye opened her big mouth.

"Gawk much?" She asked as she took a few wobbly steps closer.

"No I am not gawking at you." He stated with a roll of his eyes and huge bit out of his sandwich.

"I am not talking bout me, idiot. I am talking about last night when you were ogling Haley." She stated coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was not. She reminded me of someone I knew." He stated again between bites of his grilled cheese.

"Really? Hmm, you sure do use that line a lot. Isn't that what you said to me when we first met?" Faye stated as she sat next to Spike, grabbing a grill cheese sandwich.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He said coldly.

"That's true." Her tone not changing in the least bit.

They ate in silence for a while. Spike could tell Faye was upset but he didn't really know how to fix it.

'Why the hell are women so complicated?' he thought to himself.

--

the end…for now! Please review!


	9. Small Talk

D/C: Don't own cowboy bebop

Small Talk

"What are you looking at?" Spike questioned as he craned his neck to see what Faye was looking at.

"A packet that came in the mail for me, not for you." was Faye's boring response.

Scratching his head, "What is it about?"

"You're not going to like the answer." Faye said, dragging out each word.

The first thought that came to mind was Michael but why would he be sending Faye an information packet. Then it hit him.

"Your dumb moon trip?" Spike spat out, snatching the packet away from Faye.

"Hey! I don't know why your so against my dream! I mean you've been here for what a week now and since the beginning you have been against my trip for no reason!" Faye announced as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I have my reasons." Spike said holding packet out of Faye's reach.

She made small little jumps for it but still came no where close.

"Real mature, Spike." She said with defeat as she plodded herself down on the couch again.

"I know." A smirk forming on his lips as he sat down beside her.

Faye rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the television. Spike did the same. Some cheesy romantic movie about a prince and princess and at the particular moment they were confessing their undying love for each other to their disapproving parents. About thirty minutes past by before either spoke.

"I think I am going to start looking for a job." Faye randomly spoke.

"Really, you work. That's cute." Spike stated not looking at her; he was focusing on the very pretty princess.

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the remote and changed the channel, knowing that Spike was actually watching the movie.

"Hey, that's just mean." He said now facing her.

"Aw, you're whining. That's cute." She pouted back.

He smirk at her comment and watched as she smiled back at him. They're bickering seized for a second. Without even realizing Spike had placed his fingers on a stray piece of hair and gently tucked it behind her ear. Afterwards letting his hand linger on Faye's cheek, a smile forming on his and her lips.

"You have a nice smile." Faye whispered.

"You have a nice face." Spike responded. It dawned on him how much he enjoyed see her smile, not only with her smile, but also her eyes. Her long purple hair tucked neatly behind her ears.

"Thanks." Faye smiled.

Spike slowly pulled Faye in for a kiss but, to his dismay, a knocking on the door interrupted them. And for some reason Spike could not see them picking up were they left off. She hesitantly pounced off the couch and to the door, peeking through the peek whole.

"It's Michael." She murmured, not sure if she should open it.

"Faye, I know you're in there. Your car is outside." He pleaded through the door.

"Michael, I don't want to talk right now." Faye stated softly, but enough for him to hear.

"Faye, I love you." He said his voice soft.

"I will call you." She said as she listened to his footsteps vanish.

Faye leaned with her back against the door and her eyes closed. She let out a heavy sigh.

Spike got off the couch and walked to the door where Faye still stood.

Spike was getting ready to say something smart but decided against it as Faye slumped to the floor.

"I don't know what I should do." Faye whispered as Spike crouched next to her.

"Like you ever know what you should do." Spike grinned.

"It's just th-" Faye began but was cut off by Spike.

"You said yourself, whatever happens, happens right?" Spike offered a hand to Faye to help her up.

Faye accepted his offer and smiled at him.

"Let's go get some dinner." She offered as she slipped her flip flops on.

"Sounds good to me." Spike said grabbing his coat.

-----

"Oh I am stuffed." Faye said plopping on the sofa once again, unbuttoning her jeans.

Spike laughed as he stepped back outside to smoke a quick cigarette.

"I am going to take a nap." Faye shouted to Spike as she strutted her way to the room.

Spike smiled at her voice as he put out his cigarette and walked inside, deciding to lay down on the couch and catch up on some sleep.

----

"I see you've taking to a liking to her." The angel voice rang through the room.

Spike found himself in a very spacious white room, once again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Replied Spike to the angel.

"Sure you do." And with that she appeared.

"I must be dreaming." Spike murmured as he rolled his eyes at the persistent angel.

"Actually you are."

"Then what are you doing here."

"To check up on my favorite little savior." She said while smiling to the fullest to her abilities.

Spike snorted at that, 'savior'. Not many would call him that.

"Well I would be glad to complete my mission and all miss, but I have no idea what the hell I am supposed to do to 'save' Faye." Spike informed the angel.

"You're on the right track." She answered with a wink. "Well I guess that's it."

"That's it?" Spike asked, wondering why she was even checking up on him in the first place.

"Yes, unless you have anymore questions, comments, or concerns?" she giggled back.

"Actually I have been wondering," Spike began, "Why did it matter so much if I lived and died anyways? I mean so many people die, why give me the chance to live again?"

The angel never answered but vanished with a smile. Spike soon found the white walls drifting away from him, then the floor fell beneath him and he found himself, once again, free falling to the blackness.

--

"That must be some dream you were having." He heard Faye's voice say.

Spike slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed by Faye's giant emerald eyes peering down at him.

"Maybe." He said, sitting up slowly. He was back on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie? It's about the future." Faye said holding up a small movie cover.

"This ought to be interesting." Spike whistled as Faye started the movie.

--

That's all for now. Hope you like it.


	10. Midnight Madness

Chapter 10: Midnight Madness

Three short months had come and gone, still Spike was yet to complete his mission. He felt as if he had made little progress, if any at all that is. Especially since school had resumed session for Faye. He was starting to see less and less of her. He often found himself lying around the apartment watching junk television alone. He had long grown tired of his once favorite show, Jerry Springer. He had no income and was growing wary of asking Faye for money although she did have a lot of money to go around. Spike heaved his slender body off of the white sofa and marched his way out side to smoke.

"Damn rules." He muttered as he stood on the tiny porch. He had been in this century here way longer then he had expected.

Lighting up a cigarette, he took a long drag before he straightened he's tie and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his one and only navy blue jacket. He leaned on the railing as he watched a red truck go by. A few minutes later a yellow two door car speed by. A man walking across the street caught Spike's attention and he immediately eyed the figure. He realized who it was instantly. Michael.

"Some guys just don't get it." He chuckled as he threw down his cigarette and made his way to the kitchen. He decided he would grab a snack before going for a stroll.

----

Faye eyed the empty seat that was across the room from her. It was Michael's seat but he was absent today, thankfully. Faye had not spoken to him since the day he came to her door and she informed him she would call him when she was ready to talk. She just could never bring herself to call him. She did not miss him like she thought she would and she realized just how easy it was to live without him. Maybe it was partly Spike or maybe she just never loved him like she had thought? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned her attention to the English teacher who was neatly writing the day's assignment on the chalk board.

The teacher was an elderly woman who talked to the students as if they were all twelve instead of seventeen or eighteen. She was also often oblivious to the loud chatter that would fill the room as she spoke in the front of the colorful room. Faye sometimes felt sorry for the old lady, Ms. Reuben.

"What are you doing tonight?" a voice spoke.

Faye jumped slightly at the voice but realized it was Haley. She had Haley in three of her five classes, which was a huge relief for both of them.

"Nothing planned." Faye answered, still staring at the hunched little lady writing on the chalkboard. Strange thoughts began to dwell in her mind as she still eyed the teacher. She questioned her future and what it held. She wondered if this is similar to what her future would be like, an old lady preaching to a bunch of teenagers who are disrespectful and could careless about what was going on in today's world or what the lady was saying. Or was her future going to turn out more like her mom's? Married to a man who had affairs with other women while she tried her best to still please her unfaithful husband, doing anything and everything ordered to do? Will I have five kids or six? Married or divorced? Rich or poor? Faye's head began to spin with all this question that only time would be able to answer. Faye felt a huge amount of stress pile on her, almost suffocating.

"Faye?" Haley's voice finally broke through all of Faye's unanswered questions.

"Yeah?" Faye answered, snapping her head back to face Haley and reality.

"You okay?" Haley eyed her with confused eyes.

"Yea I am fine, just thinking." Faye smiled.

Before Haley could fit another question in the bell ending fifth period rang and everyone began their dance to sixth period. This was Faye last period of the day and unfortunately was one of the classes without Haley. Faye and Haley parted ways as soon as the exited their English class. Faye was immediately greeted by Marcos.

He was about six foot one and spiked his black hair back. He had eyes bluer then the sea that contrasted with his light complexion and dark hair. He was beautiful, in the manliest way of course. Faye like his jaw a lot, it was perfectly sculpted.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted Faye as they made their way to sixth period together.

"Hey yourself." She replied with a smile.

Marcos and Faye made small chat as the walked down the hallway headed toward their last class of the day, calculus. They hadn't known each other long, only since the beginning of the school year but Faye was glad they had become friends, and not just because he was hot.

---

Spike strolled his way through the semi packed streets. He was in the down town part of the city and was astonished to see how busy it was at this time of day.

"I need to get out more often." He muttered to nobody in particular.

A small tan building that was titled "Smith Bondsmen Co." Caught Spike's attention as he saw the small sign on the window that read in red letter 'Bounty Hunter needed.' He entered the building with an amused expression plastered on his face.

"How my I help you?" a young woman asked, no more then the age of twenty. She was a neat person. Her blonde hair was neatly pulled back into a bun, her hands neatly folded in front of her, a smile neatly placed on her lips, and her black jacket was neatly buttoned up.

"I am here for the job." He lazily announced as his attention was now focused on the scenery around him. It was a simple office building. The front room and then one other room in the back, which at the moment had its door firmly closed. The neat blonde lady shifted in her seat for a second before muttering a 'one second sir' and then rushing into the room with the closed door.

A few minutes later the blonde entered the room, this time followed by another woman. The woman that followed the blonde was a taller woman. She wore a grey business suit with her short brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her brown eyes were cold and Spike could immediately tell this woman was a serious business lady.

"Are you the one here about the position, mister?" she questioned as she out stretched her hand to shake Spike's hand.

"Spiegel. Spike Spiegel." He answered, shaking her hand.

"Tiffany Smith. And now Mr. Spiegel, exactly why should I give this job to you." She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because I am the best." Spike showed off his gorgeous signature smirk.

"I like your attitude."

----

Faye let out a heavy sigh as she marched up the stairs, her giant black and light blue tot bag which contained her laptop and notebook was slung around her shoulders and thumping against her leg as she made her way up. She wore light blue jeans and a fitted black tank top. Her long purple locks had long been pulled up into a sloppy ponytail.

Upon reaching her freshly painted blue door, she slowed her pace as she saw a note tapped to her door. With a gulp, she grabbed the white piece of paper and read it. All it said was 'You are mine, forever.' With an eye roll, Faye crumbled up the note and tossed it to the ground. Although the author had left no name, she knew who it was. Michael.

She kicked off her flip-flops, threw down her bag and locked the door behind her. The apartment was unusually quiet for some reason. It was missing a certain someone.

"Spike?" Faye's voice echoed thru the empty apartment.

She called out for him a couple times before giving up in defeat. Plopping down on the couch, she frowned. 'Where is he? Did he leave for good?'

She was slightly creped out about Michael's letter and had wished for Spike to be there for protection. Even though their little romance infatuation had flat lined, Faye still liked having Spike around although sometimes he would drive her crazy with his cocky attitude and smartass remarks. Faye's thoughts ceased when she hard someone turning the door knob.

She jumped to the door and peered thru the peek hole. It was Spike. She pulled open the door and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where have you been?" she moved out of the door way and towards the couch. Spike followed her, two small white bags in his hands.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked as he handed her a bag which contained a cheeseburger and fries.

Faye narrowed her eyes at him.

"I went for a small walk." Spike answered, dangling a key up in the air.

Faye just raised an eyebrow at him, not quit sure where he was going with this.

"And I stumbled upon a side job. With some heated discussion I managed to persuade my employers into providing me a car and a small advance." Spike answered with a matter of factly tone. He was obviously proud of himself for conning both out of Ms. Smith.

"That's impossible." Faye laughed.

"Not if you're Spike Spiegel." He retorted, nodding to Faye to follow him to the window. She followed him over, still not believing Spike. He pointed to the grey, four door truck that was parked next to Faye's grey mustang.

"What exactly do you do?" She asked, still eyeing the impressive truck.

"Bounty hunter in plain terms." He answered, while pulling out his gun and badge that Ms. Tillison, the secretary of Ms. Smith, had given him. She had already gone thru the procedures of making it for the most part legal, though Spike suspected she took a few short cuts.

"Spike! That's dangerous! What do you know about being a bounty hunter?" Faye gasped. Her eyes wide from shock.

"More then you think." He grinned, putting away his toys and sitting back down on the couch to finish his meal.

A long silence passed as the both peacefully ate their burgers. Neither wanting to spoil the moment, at least till they were done eating that is.

"Is this what you pictured yourself doing when you were younger?" Faye asked, throwing her trash in the white bag.

"You mean living with an eighteen year old and becoming a bounty hunter?" Spike asked.

"No, I don't know." Faye questioned as she lowered her head. "Its just I was thinking today, about my future. I don't know why but I just couldn't stop. I would stare at our teacher and the sight of her would make me sad, thinking that could be me. No family, a job I hate."

Spike frowned. That was her future if he couldn't stop her from getting on that rocket to the moon.

"What about you Spike? You've been here for about four months and I don't know anything about your past." Faye questioned.

At first Spike kept his lips locked. He had no desire to share his history with Faye. The older Faye was involved deep enough for his liking as it was. But the sight of Faye's emerald eyes were so pleading that he sacrificed his pride for a brief moment to let Faye have her way. He would never ever tell the Bebop Faye about this, that is if he ever saw her again.

"Well I joined a syndicate at a very earlier age, saw things and did things no one should have ever experienced. I worked my way up the ranks with my best friend only to fall for his girlfriend. Let's just say affairs never work out. I fled from the syndicate and decided to venture round by myself for a while. I soon teamed up with an ex-cop and we began bounty hunting. We went on a bounty and picked up a woman, added her to our crew not by choice. Soon we also adopted a child and a dog. That was our crew, a bunch of misfits. Eventually we split due to circumstances." Spike stated, no emotion could be seen on his face.

A few moments of silence passed by, neither quit sure what to say. Finally Faye couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"That was one hell of a story." She snorted, clutching her sides.

"Ironic." He muttered, remembering how he had doubted Faye's story about, what was his name? That Whitney guy.

"Huh?" Faye said between breathes.

"I said it was true." Spike said with a grin, doubting that Faye would believe him.

Faye's laughing halted abruptly. She knitted her eyebrows together as if she were confused. She shook her head as to erase her puzzled look for when she was finished she had a blank look. Spike grinned. Then Faye's face lit up as if she suddenly put something together.

"This woman who joined your crew by force, was she the one you compared me to earlier?" she wondered.

"Yeah." Spike shrugged, wondering where she was going with this.

"Tell me about her, will you?" she asked.

"Why the sudden interest in my life?" Spike asked appalled.

"Just curious."

"Fine," Spike huffed, "She had lost her memory in an accident. She was in a huge debt because of it. She would often go to the casinos and gamble what little money she had. I often had to save her butt, she stole, and she cheated. That's about it. A big pain in the ass." Spike finished.

"She just sounds lonely, looking out for herself. I mean no one else was going to." Faye defended.

"Whatever. That's enough about that." Spike stated. "How was school today?"

"Alright. Michael was absent."

"Oh yea, I saw him walking by here earlier." Spike informed Faye.

"He left me a creepy note."

"What it say."

"I can't remember. I threw it away." Faye lied.

Spike was about to comment but was interrupted by Faye's cell phone ringing. She picked it up off the table and answered it.

"Hey Marcos. What's up?"

She smiled as she sat their quietly. The phone up to her ear still. Spike looked around the room. A few seconds later Faye hung up the phone and smiled widely at Spike.

"You mind if I go out for a while?"

"I was just going out myself." Spike lied.

With that they both grabbed their keys and headed out the door, once again going their separate ways.

----

It was about midnight and Spike downed another shot. He was at a local bar, drinking away time.

"Hey sexy." A seductive voice whispered in Spike's ear as she passed behind him a nabbed the seat next to him.

Spike looked next to him. A short, beautiful Hispanic girl sat next to him. Her long brown hair was wavy, her lips painted with red, to match her skin tight dress.

"Hey." He smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Buy you a shot?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"I thought that was my line?" Spike smiled as he waved over the bartender.

"I'm sorry." She giggled as she ordered two more shots for them.

They took the shot at the same time, both slamming the shot glass down once they finished.

An hour passed, Spike and Nina continued to flirt and drink. Spike's vision was becoming slightly blurry. Nina's eyes were fading into shades of green. Irritated at seeing those emerald eyes, he shut his own eyes hoping they would disappear. Nina, taking Spike's closed eyes as a hint, leaned over to kiss him. Spike instantly, almost in disgust, pulled back. His eyes flying open instantly and suddenly he was feeling very sober. Nina looked hurt.

Spike grinned at Nina as he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, out of kindness, and kissed it lightly.

"Later." He smiled as he bowed his head to her and walked out the bar. He hoped Faye was home by now.

---

"Tonight was great." Faye smiled as she walked Marcos down the steps of her apartment and towards his blue jeep.

"Sorry we missed the movie." Marcos laughed as they reached his car.

"Don't worry about it." Faye giggled as she stepped closer to Marcos.

Marcos grinned at her as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She felt herself blush lightly as he shut his door and drove away. Faye stood there for a second before stepping back towards her apartment but her path was interrupted by Michael. Faye could instantly tell he was drunk. She pleaded with her eyes for him to go away but he stood his ground.

"Michael." She whispered.

"How could you Faye."

"I didn't"

He didn't listen to her as he marched up and punched her in her face. Her hands immediately covered her face in fear and she could feel bits of rain fall upon her face, burning her cheek that had just been struck.

"Shut up." He commanded as he grabbed her, filling his hand with a fist full of her purple locks.

"Ouch. Stop." She yelled, her hands gripping his and clawing his forceful hand.

He paid no attention to her pleads as he forced her to the concrete. Screams muffled their way out of her mouth but was cut off as he punched her in her stomach. She balled up as he towered over her. A crooked smiled on his face. He kicked her in her stomach repeatedly. The pain becoming unbearable, Faye managed to kick him where it counts. She scrambled to her feet and shoved him as hard as she could as ran past him. The ran to her apartment and bolted the door. She heaved and panted as she lowered herself to the ground.

She heard a banging on the door.

----

please review! Thanks!


	11. The Whole Truth

D/C: Do not own!

The Whole Truth

Faye brutally wiped the tears away, still ignoring the thunderous banging on the door. She licked her dry lips and could taste her blood. She let out a terrible shriek, partly for her nerves and partly to blur the banging on the door out. She sniffled a couple times before she made her way to the bathroom. Taking a bath had always been her sweet escape. The bathroom quickly steamed up and with a few more sniffles, Faye stripped out of her filthy clothes. She glanced at her naked form in the mirror. Horrified at what she saw. Her cheek was swollen and purple. Her bottom lip was swollen to an unhealthy size. Her long purple locks were ratted. She slowly ran a hand over her stomach and winced at the pain, figuring she had a broken rib. Faye felt her eyes swell up again, feeling better when she let out another shriek of anger. She slowly submerged herself in the hot water, letting it turn her pale skin red.

---

"What are you doing?" Spike questioned Michael as he made his way up the stairs. He was surprised to see Michael standing their, banging on the door so harshly.

"It's none of your business, alright?" Michael slurred to Spike, still banging on the door.

"Not alright. It is my business." With that Spike grabbed the back of Michael's collar and dragged him down the stairs.

"Get the hell off me. She is my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want with her." Michael shouted at Spike, swinging and missing.

Spike decided, more for kicks then anything, to punch the moron in his face. Michael immediately fell to his knees, holding his face.

"I don't want to see you again." Spike warned before making his way gracefully up the stairs

With ease Spike entered the apartment, flipping the locked back in place. He locked around and saw no sign of Faye, but he heard her. She had just let out an ear piercing shriek. Spike quickly made his way to the bathroom, knocking lightly on it.

"Faye, you alright? It's me, Spike." Spike shouted to her, hoping she could hear him over the running water. Spike stood for a moment before becoming worried and slightly frustrated, "Faye."

"Leave me alone." Was Spike's only answer. Spike sighed and wandered over to his sanctuary, the comfy couch.

After thirty minutes of dully watching television, Spike shut his eyes. He was tired and had an early start tomorrow.

"Good night, Faye. I am going to sleep." Spike yelled through the apartment. To his dismay, Faye was still in the bathroom.

-----

"Spike." A cracked whisper awoke Spike from his dreamless slumber.

"Spike." The voice repeated, this time a little louder.

"Faye?" Spike yawned, glancing at the digital clock, it was four am.

"Will you-"Faye began but suddenly lost the words to say.

Spike stretch as he waited her to finish. She still didn't respond, but Spike did hear a sniffle. He flipped on the lamp next to him and was horrified at what he saw.

"What the hell happen?" He yelled at he sat up, studying her damaged face. He felt anger boil into him and pour out as he looked at her.

"Michael." Faye whispered, "But I don't want to talk about him."

"You okay?" Spike breathed, deciding it would be best to save the long talk till the morning.

"Can I just lay with you?" Faye requested.

Before Spike could even answer Faye was crawling her way onto the couch. She shrugged under the blanket next to the lanky man with no second thoughts. Spike grinned as Faye snuggled up to him. Unconsciously he wrapped his long arms around her. They both fell asleep in minutes.

---

"I'm not going to school today." Faye huffed as she poured milk into the two bowls of cereal.

"Well I have some work I need to do today." Spike informed as he snatched a bowl before heading over to the couch.

"Work? Your bounty hunter stuff?" Faye laughed.

"Yeah, my bounty hunter stuff." Spike mocked.

"Sorry, it's just funny."

Spike chose to ignore her ignorant comment and concentrate on his food. That was what was really important after all.

"I want to go."

"No."

"Yes." Faye commanded.

"No, this is my call."

"What if Michael comes back?" Faye pleaded.

"That was low, even for you." Spike muttered.

Faye grinned a small grin but winced in pain. Her busted lip would not allow her any smiles today.

"Fine, but you stay in the car." Spike commanded.

"Deal. Just let me get ready." Faye said skipping into her room.

Spike rolled his eyes.

It only took Faye about ten minutes to throw her "bounty hunter" outfit on. She had on a fitted black tank top with little black shorts. She had slipped into her black heel boots. As she exited her room she threw her long locks into a ponytail.

"It's a good thing you are not a real bounty hunter. There's no chance you would be able to run in those shoes." Spike snorted as he placed his gun in position and swooping his keys off the table.

"I run great in these shoes." Faye lied as she followed Spike down the steps and to his new beautiful truck.

-----

"Can I read the file?" Faye asked, her damaged emerald eyes hidden behind giant black sunglasses.

Spike tossed the files to her never taking his eyes off the road.

Faye scanned the vanilla folder. It showed a picture of a scrawny, red headed man. He was grinning at the camera which reveled two missing teeth.

"Gross." Faye stated. She continued to read. Failed to appear in court. His was on parole and violated it. Drugs. Faye shook her head in disgust.

"My boss said he is pretty feisty too." Spike grinned as he pulled the truck up to a lot of shabby apartments.

"Stay." Spike shot Faye a look, "And I mean it." With that he slammed the door and moved his way through the apartments.

About five minutes passed and Faye could already feel her patience growing thin.

"Opps." Faye giggled as the door swung open. "Guess I should get out."

She slowly strutted in the direction Spike had hauled ass to. Faye scanned the staircases and doors, looking for Spike before he spotted her. She narrowed her eyes to make out the figure.

"Bingo." She stated, scurrying off to the staircase. Before it completely dawned on her exactly what she would do, Faye found herself standing behind Spike who was furiously banging on the door.

"Get in the car."

"I'm back up."

"Faye." He sternly said.

"This needs a women's touch." Faye informed Spike, ignoring his orders as she strutted past him and daintily knocked on the door. "Mr. Henderson? This is Ms. Valentine and I need to talk to you, please." Faye voice echoed through the silent apartment complex.

"That's not going to work." Spike grinned at how ignorant she was at bounty hunting.

The door creaked open to reveal their red headed bounty.

"Hiya." Faye gave a flirty wave, "Mind if I come in?" Faye stepped forward into the door.

"You can, he can't." He eyed Spike who was also now close to the door entrance.

Faye and Spike ignored his comment, both pressing their way towards their goal.

"Stop right there." He shouted as he grabbed a rifle from the side of the door.

"Faye, get back." Spike ordered, pulling up his gun.

It was too late though, Mr. Henderson had snatch Faye be her arm and yanked her close to him. Faye sniffled her nose in disgust at the smell.

"Don't move or I will shoot." He grinned his toothless smile.

No one moved a muscle. They were in a stand down. Spike grinned. He recalled something like this happening in a church. When he had just recently met Faye too. Spike raised his head slightly and took the shot. The man instantly flopped to the ground and blood spurted on Faye. She let out a muffled scream and rushed to Spike's side.

"Get in the truck and clean yourself you." Spike ordered sternly.

"You can't be mad. I helped you out."

"I could have done it alone."

"Spike!"

"You could of bee killed."

"I trust you." Faye shouted.

"You're too stubborn." Spike huffed as he lit his relief, his cigarette.

"You're just over protective. I am a big girl." Faye insisted.

"Yeah you're all grown up."

"Spike Spiegel." Faye stated placing her hand on her tiny hips.

Spike didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to help."

"And I just want to save you." He rolled his eyes. Faye would never know how much truth was really behind that statement that he just so casually spat out.

Faye blushed slightly, a lopsided grin on her swollen lip, "From what?"

"Yourself." He stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Faye face once again blushed red but this time from anger.

"Someone needs to save me from you!" she stated, stomping down the stairs.

Spike sighed as he watched Faye stomp to the truck.

"I really don't feel like messing with the cops." He mumbled as he looked at the dead body.

----

"You didn't go to school today either?" Spike laughed as Faye sat next to the barely awake Spike.

"I still look horrible." Faye mumbled as she ripped open the red envelope she held in her manicured hands.

Spike studied her out of the corner of his eyes, wanting to ask her what she was reading but he decided to wait.

"Oh my god! They are having a view of the rocket next week!" Faye shrieked.

"The rocket? You mean the one taking you to the moon?" Spike felt a headache coming on.

"Yes sir."

"You're not going to that."

"Oh yes sir, father sir." Faye rolled her eyes.

"I am serious. You are not going on that trip." Spike stated. "I am going to blow that damn ship up."

"Shut up stupid."

"I am going to tell you something."

"What?" Faye asked not really enthusiastic to hear the story.

"I am going to tell you what happens to you if you get on the ship. You'll get on it and their will be an accident. You'll get frozen and wake up fifty or so years later with a massive debt. You'll eventually met me and become a bounty hunter. I will leave you to go see if I am really alive and I'll end up dead. An angel of mercy grants me a second chance but I have to save your dumb ass and stop you from getting on that spaceship." Spike sighed. Maybe this wasn't the most subtle way but he was getting wary of this time and was ready to go home. He could feel himself growing attached to Faye as each day passed.

"You're crazy." Faye stammered as tears welled up in her emerald eyes.

Spike didn't say anything as he snatched his wallet out from his pocket and fished around in it. He pulled out a small picture and shoved it into Faye's hands. "Look."

With a puzzled expression, she studied the photo in her hands.

The first thing that caught her eye was the background. Huge windows could be seen which revealed thousands of stars dancing around. A small aircraft is seen in the distance. In the middle of the picture was Spike, of course smoking a cigarette and completely unaware of the photo being taken. In the corner was an orange-headed boy? Girl? Who had a small dog in her lap. That was not the weirdest part. It was the last person Faye saw. A young women with short purple hair stood looking at the camera. A smile neatly placed on her red lips. Her emerald eyes sparkled even though her hands were placed on her hips. She wore a little yellow attire.

"That's me." Faye stated.

Spike nodded.

"In the future."

Spike nodded again.

"With you. You're from the future."

Spike smiled at how she was piecing everything together so calmly.

"You left me to die."

"No I didn't."

"Why?" Faye looked up with sad eyes.

"I didn't –-" But Spike could find no words to finish.

"You don't want me in the future with you?"

"Faye, it's-"

"I was the one you were complaining about all those times." She cut him off, still in a sort of trance.

Spike remained silence. There was no use talking to Faye, she wasn't listening.

"I'm guessing we weren't in love. My friend, Haley looks like your love?" Faye asked now shifting her eyes to Spike.

He nodded and pulled out another picture. A picture just of Julia.

"She's pretty."

Spike smiled. For once he had no idea what to say to Faye.

"So you get a second chance if I don't get on that rocket?"

Spike nodded.

"I guess in a sense I will too."

Spike watched her carefully.

"I think I will take a shower." Faye said as she walked over to her bathroom, with little more of life to her then a zombie.

"Faye." But either he was not heard or just ignored. He wasn't sure.

"I shouldn't have told her." Spike sighed.

"You shouldn't have." An angry voice stated in agreement.

--

Like? Please review and let me know! I don't think there should be to many more chapters…maybe four or so?


	12. Goodbyes

D/C: Don't own.

Saying Goodbye

"My goal was to stop Faye from getting on that rocket and I did." Spike spoke harshly, annoyed at the blonde angel.

"You weren't supposed to flat out tell her." The angel lectured.

"You never set any guide lines." Spike spoke with a bored tune.

"I didn't think I would have to explain every little thing to you." She spat out.

"Whatever. When do I get to go home?"

"Ready to leave her so soon?" The angel stated with a grin.

"Shut up."

"Last day here. Enjoy." And with that the angel vanished.

Ten minutes later, Faye took the angel's place in standing in front of Spike. Her damp hair was neatly brushed. A green t-shirt hugged her curves, her gray sweat pants were cut at the knee. She looked at Spike, hurt in her eyes.

"You don't know the whole situation." Spike spoke flatly.

"Care to explain?" Faye questioned with an eyebrow raise.

Spike didn't say anything.

"Guess I will never understand." Faye spoke lazily, but her eyes spoke differently.

"Faye, it's complicated." Spike finally spoke.

"Try to uncomplicated it." She suggested, taking a seat next to Spike.

Spike looked down on the ground once more, "I'm leaving tonight."

"For good?" Faye spoke softly.

Spike nodded.

"Why?"

"Cause your safe now. You're not getting on that damn spaceship." Spike spoke plainly.

"I see."

"I have a small errand I need to run." Spike spoke.

Faye said nothing, just sat on the couch limply.

"I'll be back to say goodbye to you. I promise." Spike grinned.

Faye gave a lopsided smile.

With that, Spike was out the door and into his truck.

---

Spike doubted Michael would ever be back to bother Faye, that is once he got the use of his arms and legs back. Spike couldn't help but grin. Sure it was a mean thing to do but Spike looked at it this way, he could have killed the guy instead.

Spike strolled into the apartment to find Faye gone.

"Faye?" he called out once but deep down he knew she was gone and wouldn't be home until Spike was gone.

Spike lit a cigarette. He could have cared less. He was never going to see that selfish wench again. He was angry and slightly hurt that Faye didn't stay to tell him goodbye. She was probably out with that one boy, Marcos. Spike lay on the couch, waiting patiently for the angel to come and take him home. To his new life. Spike couldn't help but wonder what his time would be like once he got back. Julia. Julia would be there waiting for him, well hopefully. Spike's mind soon began to wander off to random thoughts and he soon found himself fast a sleep.

Spike eyes blinked open slowly. It was now nine o'clock. Still no sign of Faye. Spike sat up and lit another cigarette. Before Spike was able to inhale, the door was forced open and a red-eyed Faye entered, Spike could tell she was searching for something. Was it him?

"No smoking." Faye stated with a small smile.

Spike smirked as he put the cigarette out.

"Knew you had to see me one more time." Spike lied. He really didn't think Faye would have come back. She could be so stubborn.

"Shut up and listen." Faye ordered.

"Me first." Spike interrupted and couldn't help but laugh as Faye tried to protest but couldn't. "I left you a little surprise. It's under your pillow. Take it as a little thanks for letting me stay here with you. And I also want to give you these." Spike handed his truck keys to Faye. "Don't worry I went and talked to my former employer. Everything's taken care of so they won't try to say you stole it. You can keep it or sell it I don't really care."

"Wow, Spike. I don't know what to say, thanks." Faye fumbled with her words.

Spike lightly touched Faye's cheek with his rough hand, "How about that kiss you've been asking for?"

Before Faye could even protest or agree, Spike's mouth had been slammed into hers. Faye was so angry at Spike yet she couldn't pull away. She wished he could stay with her. She felt Spike's arms wrap around her back and pull her close to him. This is where Faye drew the line. She gently pushed Spike away from her and looked away from him. She could feel the tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Faye, I wish I could stay but I can't." Spike stated flatly. He spoke the truth though; he figured he had nothing to lose.

"Don't lie to me." Faye spoke now harshly, "I don't need your pity."

Spike just sat motionless. When did Faye's words become so valuable to him?

"Spike just lay with me tonight." Faye requested.

"Lay with you?" Spike gulped.

"Not like that perv." Faye stated as she turned off all the lights and lay back on the coach. Spike laid on the coach next to Faye and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good-night, Faye." He whispered lightly.

"Spike, I love you. "

"I-" Spike began but was cut off by Faye.

"That wasn't a question. I don't need a response." And with that Faye shut her sleepy eyes, knowing very well this would be her last time to see Spike.

----

Faye woke up to an empty apartment. She didn't bother to call out his name, she knew he wouldn't answer. She got up and got ready for school. There wasn't anything else to do anyways.

Once she was ready, she found herself reaching for the truck keys instead of her mustangs.

"I wonder what he left me." Faye smiled sadly.

She walked over to her room and grabbed the small box out from under her pillow. She slipped the box into her bag and ran out the door. She couldn't bring herself to open it.

Faye quickly found the truck. She climbed into the giant truck and started the engine. Her nose took in the smells. Spike smells. Faye fought back a sniffle a she dug into her bag, searching for the box. Inside the box was a silver necklace. In the middle was an emerald jewel that defiantly didn't come cheap. Faye bit her lip as she read the small note attached to the necklace.

To match your beautiful eyes.

"That's it? Where's the I love you?" Faye mumbled. Then she found herself chuckling at herself, "The I love you?" She began to laugh hysterically. For five minutes she sat in Spike's truck laughing at her self while still holding Spike's gift. The laughter soon died down and was replaced with silent sobs. Faye sat in Spike's truck for the next two hours, crying for her lost.

---

Alright one or two chapters left. Hope you liked it! Please Review.


	13. Choices

A year had passed since his visit to the past. The journey became more of a dream then a reality each passing day. None the less, he often found himself wondering what had happen to Faye…

Spike looked across the table at his love. At his Julia. Spike studied Julia's face. He noticed how her long wavy blonde hair cupped her delicate face perfectly. Spike carefully watched as her tiny pink lips formed a word. A word that Spike was paying no attention too. Although he was seeing the present, he was lost in the past once again.

Spike had been to frightened and guilty to find Faye's grave and pay her a visit. He knew he owed her that much. Part of him wanted to believe Faye was still somewhere in this galaxy creating havoc on unsuspecting people. The other part of him hoped she had a great life in her time and that one of these days he might run into one of her great grandkids.

"What do you think about that?" Julia's angelic voice reached his ears and snapped him back into the present.

"Sounds great." He smirked at her while fumbling in his pockets for a cigarette

"It's perfect. It's the perfect place to start over." She smiled as she passed Spike one of her own cigarettes.

"To start over." Spike mumbled as he inhaled.

Julia was about to continue but was interrupted when Spike's communicator went off.

"Yo." Spike answered.

Jet's gruff face appeared on the tiny screen. Ed could be seen in the background typing away. Ein lay neatly next to her.

"Spike, we've got a lead."

"Sorry, I'm a little preoccupied right now." Spike smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Spike get your ass over here."

"I would love to Jet, but I can't." And with that Spike turned off his communicator.

"We can meet up later." Julia smiled while standing up.

"We can talk now." Spike smirked while standing up also.

It had taken him almost a year to find Julia. To finally get her back in his life. He was not about to let her slip away so easily. Whenever it came time for them to part, Spike feared it would be his last time to see her.

"You've got a bounty you need to attend to. I should probably get back to work myself."

Spike hesitantly kissed Julia goodbye and watched her walk away. He stood in his spot for a few moments. Letting out a heavy sigh, he flipped down a couple of dollars and strolled out of the bar as if nothing in the world could touch him.

He was walking to no where in particular. He just followed the sidewalk as he glided down the crowded streets, swiftly dodging people as he went. His feet led him to a casino.

"Figures." Spike muttered as he shook his head.

He strolled into the casino and didn't have to walk far before he started to regret entering the casino. Too many reminders flooded his mind. He looked over to his right to see a pretty woman dressed in a maroon dress, much like the one Faye had worn the day Spike had to save her from Vicious.

"Would you like to place a bet, sir?" A gentle voice questioned.

Spike's view quickly shifted to his left. A blonde haired, green eyed girl smiled at him. Her name tag read Alice.

"Some other time." Spike murmured.

As Spike was exiting the casino he heard a guy yell "Hey, the dealers cheating."

Spike shook his head. He quickly walked down the street and over to the Swordfish. He dialed the Bebop.

Spike had made his decision. It was time to put his ghost to rest.

"Ed, will you look up the name Faye Valentine?" Spike ordered as soon as the red-head's face appeared on the screen, a giant smile planted on her lips.

"Yes sir." Edward saluted. Spike watched as Ed frantically typed on her keyboard.

"Spike-person, the name you gave me is a deeeeeaaaddd person." Ed replied in a confused tone. She emphasized the dead part for Spike.

"I know Ed. What's the location of the graveyard?" Spike flatly questioned. He now knew for sure she wasn't causing chaos to anyone anymore.

"Graveyard Blue Haven, Earth. Spooky, spooky. Edward is sending the coordniate's now!"

Spike muttered thanks and turned off his communicator. With a soft sigh he made his was towards Earth.

--

Faye's long purple hair blew violently in the night's cool air. Her black heeled boots tapped lightly on the gravel as she skipped towards the club. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled brightly towards Marcos, her emerald eyes slightly narrowed.

Marcos walked a few feet behind Faye, playing with his white tie though his gaze never left Faye. He was in love. She was perfect as far as he was concerned. She could do no wrong.

"Hurry up! Everyone is going to be drunk already!" Faye shouted as she came to halt at the front of the club.

"Just because it's your twenty-first birthday doesn't mean you have to get drunk." Marcos smiled as he kissed the top of Faye's head lightly.

"Whatever! I was there to witness your twenty-first birthday." Faye laughed as she mimicked Marcos' on his b-day night, stumbling every which way.

"Yeah, yeah just get your cute little butt in the club before you freeze." Marcos ordered before he whispered in her ear, "Why did you have to wear _those_ short?"

Faye shot him a grin before spotting Haley and the rest of her friends at the corner of the bar.

Haley ran over to Faye as fast as her five inch shoes would let her.

"Happy birthday!" Haley shouted as she gave Faye a giant bear hug.

"Thanks."

"Let me see that ring again!" Haley ordered.

Faye held out her left hand to reveal the extravagant engagement ring. Faye smiled at Marcos who was talking to Haley's date.

"It's so exciting!" Haley jumped up and down.

Faye laughed as she pulled Haley over to the bar.

"Take a shot with me!" Faye ordered as she waited for the bartender.

----

"IIIIIII---reeaaalllyy reeaallly llllloooovvvveee yoouuu." Faye squirmed in Marcos arms as he climbed the stairs to Faye's apartment.

"I know." Marcos laughed as he felt Faye's cold arms wrap around his neck.

"I don't know you know right?" Faye questioned with a raise of an eyebrow and a little pout on her lips.

"I hope you know." Marcos said as he entered the apartment, he kicked the door shut behind him and head straight towards the bedroom. He gently laid Faye on the bed.

"The room is spinning. Round and a round it goes." Faye murmured with her eyes still firmly closed.

"Where it stops nobody knows." Marcos finished as he slipped off his tie and unbuttoned his before tossing it to the floor.

"Pull my booties offie?" Faye questioned as she raised her legs off the bed to the best of her abilities.

"You're a mess." Macros replied as he pulled off the boots.

"No, no you're the mess." Faye giggled as she sat up.

"Lights out." Marcos shut off the lights a jumped in bed with Faye, forcing her to lay down with him. He snuggled her close and listened to her drunken ramblings.

"From the futures? Could you believe this? He just stands up and says 'From the future I am!' His dumb hair everywhere! And you want to know what I told that space cowboy??" Faye paused, waiting for Marcos reply. "Marcos?"

"What did you tell that space cowboy, dear?" Marcos went along with the little story that is not without a long pause of hesitation first.

"I told him I lov…" But Faye didn't finish her sentence.

Marcos waited patiently but lost hope of her finishing when he heard her small purrs of breathe.

-------

Spike parked his ship at the edge of the deserted graveyard. He was not in any hurry to visit Faye. He lit his cigarette and took slow, long drags of it. Inhaling and exhaling the smoke as if this were his last.

The sun was setting, creating a magnificent portrait of colors across the sky. But Spike was blind to all the colors. The only color he saw was grey, the grey of the tombstones that stretched out for miles.

"What a scene." He whistled to himself as he opened the hatch. The smoke quickly escaped into the air. Snatching the bright bouquet of flowers he picked up on his way, Spike hurled himself towards the earth quickly and began walking through the graveyard.

He read the tombstones to himself as he passed by each one. Women, children, and men of all ages were put to rest in this graveyard. Small flowers were laid on top of a few while most of the graves were bare.

Something caught the corner of his eye. His heart beat skipped. Spike rapidly changed his course and soon found himself blankly staring at the grave he had been searching for. Spike whispered the name to himself four times before he could believe what he was seeing.

"Faye Valentine…"He whispered once more. He looked around the graveyard, scanning the area as if he were waiting for someone else to appear. Spike kneeled down and gently placed the flowers down.

"Faye..." Spike chuckled, "Where do I start?" Shaking his head, he sat cross legged in the middle of the grave. "I know I should have visited you sooner. I will admit I was slightly terrified of seeing this grave. Knowing you, you would probably come down from the heavens and strike me down." Spike paused. That's when he noticed the death date on the tombstone. His heart stopped as he jumped to his feet with ease. That date couldn't be right.

----

"I think I am going to go pick up a few things, alright?" Faye said as she closed the fridge shut.

"Want me to go with you?" Marcos offered from the couch.

"Nah, I'm just grabbing a few things. I won't be long." Faye replied as she zipped her black jacket up.

Faye gave Marcos a quick kiss goodbye before snatching the truck keys off the table. She hurried down the flight of stairs, the night air turning her face pale. Bolting straight towards the truck Faye made record time reaching it. Faye sighed as she started up the engine, a small white cloud forming from her cold breathe.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Faye complained to Spike even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

-----

Spike's sorrow quickly turned to anger as he read the date once more.

"You broke your promise." He whispered in a low growl. He knew the angel could hear him, "You broke your end of the deal. She didn't live 'a long full life'." He mimicked the angel's word from before. "She was only twenty-one when she died." Spike snarled, getting anxious at the angel not yet appearing. "You broke your end." He repeated.

"Accidents happen." The angel sneered as she appeared next to Spike.

Spike said nothing as he glared at the angel.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." The angel shrugged, "Besides you got your life back, the one you had always dreamed about." The angel smiled.

Spike held his frown firmly as he lit his cigarette.

"Unless you're willing to give it all up for _her_?" The angel smiled bigger as Spike exhaled. "You would give up your Julia for _her_? You'd give up your life for _her_?"

Spike remained silent.

"I didn't think so." The angel giggled.

----

-----


	14. Final Chapter

Gets semi-graphic…not really but you've been warned.

---

**Final Chapter**

The store had been dead. There was probably only one other person in the store besides Faye who didn't work there. The process of food shopping had been brief, thankfully. Faye pulled her jacket closer to her body as she reentered the cold outdoors. Her truck wasn't far and with only this one small bag, Faye was able to practically run to the door.

Slamming the door shut and locking it, Faye sat the plastic bag on the passenger side. Faye breathed in and out catching her breath from the short run, tiny white clouds escaping her lips. A black SUV pulling up next to Faye made her jump slightly. Faye looked next to her but the windows were too tented to see in. Starting the engine, Faye backed up and headed home.

She enjoyed the night sky. It was beautiful; everything seemed at peace around her. Turning the music up, Faye drove home at ease.

---

"I don't have to compromise anything; you're the one who broke your end of the deal." Spike countered after a long moment of silence.

"You're not the one with the powers, now are you?" The angel shot back with a smile.

"You're more like a devil then an angel." Spike lit another cigarette.

The angel said nothing as she began to dance in a small circle. Spike rolled his eyes.

"How'd she die?" Spike spoke lowly.

"Hmmm. I guess since I did break my half of the deal I could…nah." The angel giggled as she crouched behind Spike.

"Could what?"

The angel quickly covered Spike eyes with her hands.

"I know you want to see her again." The angel whispered.

Spike didn't response. The angel slowly lifted her gentle hands off of Spike's eyes.

Spike found himself sitting in the back seat of his truck. In the drivers seat sat Faye, her lips moving as she sang along with the song playing on the radio.

"Faye." Spike spoke as he inched closer to the driver's seat and was now centimeter away from her. He's mouth at Faye's ear. She didn't respond, she didn't even acknowledge him.

"She can't hear or see you." The angel suddenly sat next to Spike.

Faye now turned onto a narrow two lane street. Nothing but small fields were around. Faye noticed the lights of a car behind her.

The car was gaining fast. They were already practically on her tail. Faye adjusted her mirror and turned down the music.

"What's going on?" Spike asked as he looked behind him.

"Shh." The angel hissed.

The car switch lanes, now going 70 on the wrong side of the road.

"What the hell?" Faye whispered harshly as she slowed down the truck.

The angel grabbed Spike's hand. Spike found himself outside watching as a SUV rammed into the truck. In slow motion Spike watched as the trucked skidded off the road and flipped sideways when it reached the grass ditch. Spike ran over to the truck. He could hear the screeches of the wheels from the SUV as it tried to halt to a stop.

Faye fluttered her eyes open. Her head was pounding. She lightly touched the top of her head. A red liquid seeped onto her fingers. Faye slowly reached for the seatbelt. She hit the release button. Faye quickly tumbled to the other side of the truck. She hit with a loud thud. Faye ignored the pain as she climbed up to the other door and opened it. She fell the few feet to the ground.

Spike was relieved to see Faye stumble from the truck. She was bleeding on her head but other then that she looked alright. That's when Spike noticed the man charging towards Faye. He felt to helpless.

"Let me help her." He yelled to the angel who stood a few yards away.

She smiled and shook her head no.

"Damn it." Spike cursed.

Faye was shoved into the side of the truck. She realized right away who it was who had her pinned against the flipped truck.

"Michael." She hoarsely breathed.

"Long time, Faye." He kissed her harshly on her lips.

Faye bit his lips hard and could taste his blood on her lips. She didn't mind since he got him off of her briefly. She shoved him away and took off running. She ran as fast as her bruised legs could take her. Michael was close behind her. He took a violent grab at Faye and managed to snatch the hood of her jacket. Faye quickly stripped off her jacket and didn't mind the cold air harshly hitting her. Michael once again snatched at Faye, this time managing to grab her hair. With a hard yank he forced Faye to the floor.

"I don't want to watch this," Spike yelled at the angel.

The angel ignored Spike once again.

Michael now sat on top of Faye.

"Have you missed me, baby?" He said as he ripped Faye's shirt in half.

"Get off of me Michael." Faye yelled as she scratched his Faye to the best of her abilities.

"You know you don't mean that." Michael said as he licked the side of Faye's face.

"Leave me alone." Faye pleaded, now beginning to sob. She couldn't help it, her body was shaking, she felt as if she might throw up any minute, and she could barely breathe.

"Stop crying." He ordered. Faye couldn't stop. He slapped her.

Spike heard Faye whimpered.

"Take me back." He ordered as he glanced the few feet away to where Faye was. Spike chest tighten.

"Stop it." Michael yelled again. He encircled his large fingers around Faye's neck.

Spike couldn't turn away as he watched his friend have the life forced out of her. He watched as she struggled at first to get out of his grasp. He watched as her face lost its color. He watched the defeat in her face as she slowly gave up. He watched as her body went limp with death.

"Damn you. You were supposed to be mine." Michael said as he held Faye's body close. Tear's slid down his cheek.

Spike would give anything to beat the shit out of him but there wasn't a thing he could do. Spike stood there for a hour, feeling sick as he gazed on Michael crying and hugging Faye's lifeless body. Finally Michael left. He just left Faye's body where it was. He hoped into his SUV and drove off.

"Go to her." The angel encouraged.

Spike hesitantly walked over to Faye's lifeless body. A single tear slid down Spike's cheek as he looked at Faye's body. Finger print bruises lined her neck. Her lips were beginning to match her hair. Spike crouched next to her. He wished he could touch her.

"I love you too," He whispered. "I'll do it."

"Hmm?" The angel asked with a curious smile.

"The whole deals off. I want to be the one dead, not Faye."

"Are you sure?" The angel asked, patting Spike lightly on the back.

"Never more."

The angel grabbed Spike's hand once again. Spike was once again in a tiny room. The walls were all black. The angel glowed in the dark room.

"You're a good guy Spike."

Spike just smirked as he watched the angel open the tiny door way.

"Bye Spike."

"Later and good riddance." Without a second thought Spike jumped into the unknown.

------

Faye ran up the stairs, over to where she Spike had fallen.

"Please be alright." Faye prayed as she flipped him over. He had a small pulse.

"We need medics over here. Now!" Faye shouted. Faye watched as the paramedics carried Spike away.

"Spike, you better not leave me here. You promised." Faye threatened as she ran down the stairs.

----

Spike was glad to finally be back on the Bebop. The last three months had been hell at the hospital. His only visitor had been Jet. Jet was the one who had picked him up today.

"Ed, get off the couch. Spike needs to sit." Jet's rough voice ordered.

Spike watched as Ed, without argument, jumped to the floor.

"Wow, if it isn't the one and only." Faye's voice filled Spike's ear. Spike smiled.

"Thanks for the visits." Spike shrugged as he lit a cigarette.

"I was going to but Jet said I shouldn't jeopardize your health."

"How thoughtful." Spike replied. If only this woman knew what Spike had been through for her.

"Well lunkhead, I'm going to the store. Need anything?" Faye offered.

"Yep. Sure do."

"What?" Faye questioned.

Spike nodded his head, telling her to come closer. She stepped a few feet closer.

"Closer." He ordered.

With an eyebrow raise she inched closer to him. Once she was in arms length, Spike grabbed her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Faye kissed him back for a second. Then she pulled away.

"Well, what you think?" He smirked as he leaned back.

He watched as Faye's face contorted into different expressions, one of joy, confusion, and the of course anger. She slapped him.

"Jerk." And with that Faye strutted off.

"Back to square one." Spike muttered. He remembered the times when Faye was begging for his kisses. "Soon she'll see." He muttered as he prepared himself for a nap on his favorite couch. How he had missed this yellow sofa.

-----

"Have you been messing with that boys head again?" An angry Annie questioned as she walked up to the beautiful blonde.

"I had to." Julia said with a small smile.

"Had to, eh?" Annie said, placing her hands on her thick hips.

"It wasn't his time."

"And who made you in charge over him?" Annie wondered.

"Me. Besides he only needed a small push to see what was right in front of him."

"He can be so stubborn." Annie agreed.

"I know. He'll be happy again."

"Let's go, Julia."

"Goodbye Spike." Julia whispered before joining Annie to their new home.

----

The end. Hope you liked. Don't flame me too much for the Julia. I usually hate, hate, hate her but I thought it fit.


End file.
